


白马非马

by Garden_Of_Avalon



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, all博 - Freeform, all王一博 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garden_Of_Avalon/pseuds/Garden_Of_Avalon
Kudos: 12





	白马非马

他们一路从西双版纳坐绿皮车到深圳，再转大巴回到香港，累得像一队流浪狗，背包里不是枪就是粉，吴振峰觉得压根不用便衣，只要踏上香港街头一步就会被混混揍死在巷子里，杀人越货，然后悲惨地腐烂生蛆，不得好死，检举无门。王一博一路苦于吗啡后遗症，周身被高热和疼痛包裹着，像是二度被娩回世上包着的一层胎衣，并不大能全靠性爱纾解。王一博开头对他有种雏鸟情节，吴振峰半夜经常感到他挤进绿皮车狭小的单人床上，像是挤进破碎大半的壳里。  
他想起来这小崽子本来怕黑，但在他习于那种痛苦后黑暗也变得可以忍受起来，也可能是无休无止的荤话让他在痛苦间隙里边拾起自尊心。吴振峰知道自己不该在西双版纳操他，更不该在火车上操他，但是这两样他都干了，也没有立场去堵住随行人的嘴。开头别人纯属好奇，只不过好奇里边脏的要命，问吴振峰说你情人。吴振峰和人睡了几场，实在没脸摇头，一边抽烟一边说旧日情人，旧字将两人界限永久划清，对方嚼嚼句里意思十分兴奋，毕竟想到这人当过前个呼风唤雨的人的马子，还走运到要替人陪葬。对方给他递烟，说厉害啊兄弟，被上司横刀夺爱，现在可算是君子报仇十年不晚。吴振峰笑笑，凭空捏造，何况横刀。他把烟接过来，看见王一博在上铺，冷冷看着那人后脑，并不叫自己目光和吴振峰交接。王一博在每天醒来发现自己下床的梯子上掺了挂满白精的套后终于露出忍无可忍的神色，在人即将入睡深思恍惚之际一脚踩向对方的床头，对方被踢得当场昏厥，在这一声巨响后脑震荡三天。第二天吴振峰泡完面从站台回来，发现王一博呆坐在床头，瞳孔几乎扩散，动作倒像只永不安定的小雀，吴振峰摸上去一手湿，眼睛是干的，下边是湿的，王一博在对方扩张至指根的时候慢吞吞反应过来，说了句安非他命。  
此前努力化为乌有，吴振峰把自己凿进去时候听见对方顺从地在袖子底下冒出一些绵软鼻音，吴振峰就想起自己还在北京的时候，上流圈子流行逗鸟，从南美空运，坐客舱，身价比人金贵许多，被人扯出来剪羽，吴振峰早些年在北京打工的时候专门给有钱人剪羽，手上不知道过过多少比人金贵的鸟雀，他剪得很好，避开覆羽和羽冠，手里只有一把漂亮的主羽。但是王一博显然不算那些幸运的，他流血，羽翼歪折，被揉捏软烂，坐火车，并且不会叫。  
吴振峰在抽离时刻惨淡逃离现场，当时他只觉得自己是愧疚，并不晓得自己那时候算是害怕，好比困兽躲野火，鸟雀躲山雨，火车会在下午到站，他和王一博两个卧底，连接已经过于紧密，只能拿其中一个当踏板，当弃子，他避免自己深思，因为一旦理智回笼，他就知道把王一博从六尺之下挖出来是个错误，他上一任心思算尽把王一博带进墓里，必然不是只为了让王一博给他抱骨灰盒或者垫棺材。他蹲在最末的车厢抽三包红塔山，在天光即将破晓时分才开始对着水池洗脸，好让自己看起来不是纵欲过度，他一脸水渍抬头时分从镜面里看到王一博站在拐角，审视他的愁云惨淡，对方抽一根红塔山，并没点上，要是抽烟就来不及说话，而王一博对他有话要说。  
你想杀我。  
那我为什么千里迢迢把你救出来。  
那时候你想救我，但你现在后悔了。  
吴振峰认真看他，还是王一博，比当年警校实习生要长开不少，皮相好看，叫人过目难忘，还刚刚被操过，整张脸血色浓艳，连身上套的衣服都是吴振峰的，但这话他说不出口，生怕落实一丝情人身份。警校里可以当卧底的人千千万，他是最不应该来的一个。吴振峰缺席他少年时分，现在甚至没有勇气问一句你晓得他们让你来床上卧底么。现在人间还没醒来，他们身边没有耳目，本该推心置腹，再不济互相感激也好，但感激事到如今不过是失败者的聊以自慰，王一博也并没有对他心存感激。年少的那个顿了半晌说我知道四十条过边境的毒路，我也知道缅甸周边每个雷区分布。  
所以前任要你死，可以让自己的盘口荒废，自己的王国倒塌，代价是要你一个难以掩盖自己居心叵测的去陪葬。但是吴振峰也笑不出来，他也给自己点上一根红塔山，发现烟头火光都颤抖，像是有扑到火上的蛾子，他说我没法下手杀你……你要撑住。  
王一博沉默地看着他，吴振峰不合时宜地发现对方带着耳钉，价值不菲，在晨光微末的时候就已经闪闪发亮，他觉得自己坐的不是绿皮火车，而是泰坦尼克，他们正在陆上渐渐沉没，直到王一博宣判死亡，说你知道我撑不住。  
从此他们长久无话，当夜是王一博用打火机给自己点上了红塔山，接着偏头贴近，将两个烟头贴近，点火，落下灰烬在那些两人话语后逐渐燃尽的残存物什上，接着对方对他说新婚快乐，下了火车别把戒指带脖子上找死。吴振峰在对方离去之际才意识到自己刚才甚至没点烟，王一博已经有他自己考量，吴振峰和半个白方在此失去全部主权。

在他们在逼仄的车厢里交欢，身体相贴的时候对方曾多次被他胸前的戒指铬出呼痛鼻音，道德以外的层面上这比吸毒后遗症要好处理得多，大概率只是对方有点娇气，曾经在床上颇受宠爱，所以没吃过什么性爱上的苦头。  
在这一行呆了太久，不免动摇本身意愿，人当畜生太久，自己脖子上几乎都挂了项圈狗链，终日梦魇，夜不能寐。他爱人是个便衣，干净，像一轮照进棺木的太阳，好得叫他流泪，他本不该爱得死心塌地，但还是想叫人爱他信他，最后也的确如此。他现在和王一博再度重逢，却搞不清到底是谁面目全非。王一博早些年只叫他哥，意味着关系亲近，叫他全名时候只是闹脾气，没大没小，但此时此刻对方在自己内射进绞紧甬道时候只咬着他的名字。  
最后只有吴振峰一个人上午夜大巴，对方在首末站替他买票，单人单向，王一博给他两个背包，里边装了一个队运送的毒品，吴振峰抿唇接过，王一博才解释一句不是我杀的，我在深圳有几个故人。  
吴振峰必须紧闭双唇才能避免自己质问那也算故人，你活着的故人应该只有我。接着是怒火，事到如今王一博对他示弱，出言辩解，依旧改不了他们这时候都在找死的事实。吴振峰问你觉得来了一队，全折了，我带所有货物回去就能认进去？  
王一博看他一眼，说队里每个人都知道你操过我，你觉得跟了一队人就能认回去?  
接着他下车，在售票员质疑不能退票的声音里面礼貌点头，接着在站台目送他离去，站台阴影里伸出一只手虚虚搭在他肩上，庆幸他的决定。事已至此，吴振峰没法回头确认那故人身份，正如同他们不曾交换亲吻。

新帮派抓到前人家的品种小猫，不免得意忘形，吴振峰买进新会的流程顺利得难以想象。他身居高位，却拢共也没见过几次王一博，毕竟开头他进会就被指认身份，对方告诉他投诚得展现应有诚意，要么给在场所有人操一遍，要么留下一根手指。听说他当时眼睛不眨，问了两遍哪一根对方才反应过来，他手起刀落实在太快，杀伐果断，一颗漂亮灾星，满手血淋淋地从矮桌前起来，甚至没跪实过，当场被人送进医院。吴振峰听人诧异议论，说你知道是叫的救护车吗？直接叫进门，医院晓得帮派地界，差点不敢开进来。  
吴振峰笑笑，说我猜到了。  
王一博刚回帮会时候常常坐被迫台，贩毒赚的钱基本靠夜总会洗，首领一时心慈，便再也没法杀他，却难以应付他从容态度和过高自尊，经常给他挂牌，嫖不起的只能远远看着喝，吴振峰为了应酬去过，身边的人喝多了，哼哼唧唧抱怨千金之躯坐不垂堂，嫖不起只能强咯，结果王一博看过来，就一边噤声一边脸红。吴振峰错开目光落荒而逃，这地方太香，太漂亮，所以让人这么落魄。王一博皮相好，话少，几乎不和任何打工的小姐抢客，卡座里有人抱着香气扑鼻的大腿叫酒，王一博就坐在吧台旁边安安静静给鸡尾酒杯插柠檬，或者剥水果，橘子橙子苹果，种种在他手上去皮，切成不会沾上口红的小块，变得寸土寸金，价值不菲。边角料被他自己吃掉，嘴唇和手指都是甜香的，吃得微微打嗝，什么都好，哪里都可爱，就是手里拿着刀，被捏断多次的手骨难以施力，但是王一博削得耐心，包裹果肉的手指不加施力，刀面旋上去，剥开皮肉，里面饱满的都是别人的性欲。  
再后来听说他清高惹到了人，倒也不是他抬杠，只是王一博的性格在这地方必然不受兼容，当了大家性幻想大半年，被潇洒地一掷千金摁在吧台实现，捞起大腿填进柔软甬道，捅出淋漓汁水。春梦成真大家都没什么声响，连口哨叫好都一并略去，只留陆续一些闪光灯。一开始他痛得受不了，像只被踩了尾巴的猫，在草草扩张里弓起一背的毛，再被人展平了好进得更深，别人嵌进去，做得像场不见血的战争，口舌柔软，女穴湿热，手指越过牙齿，蹭过软腭，在深处捉到的都是猩红的肉，收缩，绞紧。受凌辱的那个早些时候就喜形于色，现在也一样不大遮掩，他身体薄，眼窝深，在激烈性爱里面蓄起浅泊。心律不齐让他听不到凌乱心跳以外的太多东西，他连鼻尖都沁出细汗，在对方抵着敏感区域反复作弄时候终于痛快高潮，潮液浇在性器顶端，和不断收缴的甬道逼着对方退出去，没了堵塞的潮液顺势流至脚腕，让两条腿都汁水淋漓的，昭示对方已经退出战场。  
他喘了两口才支起来往自己脚下看，接着似笑非笑看人，宣告胜利身份，只是漂亮，看得人再忍不住，直接射在他身上，量大得叫他自己吃惊，本来还算光鲜的品种猫突然被溅了一身，眼见着毛又拱起来。  
吴振峰没勇气看他贱卖自己，但也零星听过别人抱怨他性格难搞，爱恨交杂，咬在齿间的都是未竟情欲。他的心在烟雾缭绕里边沉下去，他还在那艘岸上的沉船里，寸步难行，只有当年杀意愈加浓烈。他想起很多陈年往事，当年警局放假，用投影仪给每个人放电影，每周五放蝙蝠侠，总能看见王一博在角落撑着头看，一遍一遍看女主在未尽话语里被火光吞噬干净，当时吴振峰宽慰对方，说现实不比哥谭，当时对方眼睛亮，锋利，有日后雏形，说不是那个意思，后来吴振峰乘着闲暇时分重温，在双眼泛起血丝之际才恍惚意识到对方爱的是那个反派，在他十四岁的时候。自然有人要去维护正义，注定摔断脊骨，注定失去友人，在痛苦里变成一面残破旗帜。但王一博偏偏喜欢那个反派，随心所欲，喜怒无常，好人行善，好人流俗，好人为他们所不能挽救的痛苦，而恶人一如既往，永不悔改，玩弄其余的人心。王一博恰好很有让别人喜欢自己的天赋，因为他直白得毫无阴私之处，所以才叫人警觉害怕。  
在那些虚浮消散的过往里他听见别人我记得那天阵仗好大，那小子说接指手术把他存的钱都花光了，老大就收留他了。吴振峰听到这话时候离他身份败露还有三个月，新帮派拿不到前人盘口，终于意识到扩张时分招进内鬼，吴振峰资历太老，扎根太深，已然不能完好脱身，只能花半个月提前处理自己后事，希望王一博念着过往恩情给他收尸。半个月后他被摁在盘口，要被三刀六洞，转头看见王一博被人扭进来，被动过暗刑，一条胳膊疲软垂着，两个人被绑在一处，吴振峰微微一动就能攥住对方被反复扭拖接上的手腕，像是两只被关在清水里的河蚌，临下锅之前吐吐沙子，但说到底他们早就无话可说，吴振峰做梦都梦见往日光景，王一博被他带着上街，因为这样他买一根冰棍都能靠着对方皮相蹭一根，两根都是王一博吃，开头柔软嘴唇容易黏在棒冰上，王一博一吐出棒冰嘴唇就开裂流血，对方只好咬着吃，吃的当心，吃第二根的时候黏连糖水都化在手上，每次吴振峰都得告诫他别在大街上舔干净。然后吴振峰一朝梦醒，依旧回到牢里，对方饿了他们两天，王一博已经发起高烧，吴振峰难免庆幸对方娇气，毕竟有些人病得好看，一朵枝叶发白的牡丹。对方果然生起怜爱之心，进来哄他招认吴振峰是卧底，随即质问你为什么想救他，王一博垂头，因为高热唾液黏连，张嘴之际唇舌间拉出细丝，春江潮水涌过礁石。对方显然也没什么金石之心，蹲下贴近涛声，听见王一博说上一任是我杀的，你也想睡进西双版纳？  
被牡丹小刺扎了一手，对方重新变回铁石心肠，吴振峰突然回到陆面上，暂时安全，接着恍惚意识到自己只是个逼供工具，一个替罪羔羊，只要王一博能好好当他的鸟雀，一个合格情人，回到他笼子里去，他早有机会完好无损走出这个棺材盒子。对方站着，一脚踩在他过往伤处，欣赏牡丹狼狈，接着友善询问说那你为什么救这个傻子，他带着帮里一个月用量来投诚，我们当时可没追究过是不是货不对板。王一博实话实说，答他把我从西双版纳挖出来，我欠他一条命。  
死者复返，而旧爱难偿是不是？对方好笑好气地看着王一博一会，在对方冷酷神色里逐渐冻结，接着他放下脚来，问为什么他要你一块躺进西双版纳。  
吴振峰面上神色一片空白，血液几乎沸腾，你欠我一条命，现在还了也不过是叫我永远留在毒帮当一根暗桩，草蛇灰线，一辈子没法回到阳光普照之下，他咬牙切齿，几乎牙根松动，这太难了，太狠了，这一辈子都要颠沛流离，身不由己。而结局必定不得好死，现在自己还要为暂时幸存对自己敌人感恩戴德。他不必回头就知道王一博脸上神色，有恩报恩，有仇报仇，当时王一博心存死志，对方把他从泥土里挖回现世，也不过是叫他在继续苟活一阵，假如他回头质问，近乎恳求，问询难道我就不是你亲人朋友么？他都可以想象到对方依旧坦荡，只是叫人看着难过，回答说那你觉得我就会善终吗？  
这句反问足以击倒吴振峰往后人生，叫他行尸走肉地活着，为终生愧疚而死心塌地，他只能紧闭嘴唇，避免自己动摇从嘴里漏出，滑进对方准备妥帖的陷阱里。而此时前来拷问的首领必然已经思索清楚自己这暗娼曾经是何等身份，他几乎轻柔地解开绳子，避开对方外翻的手腕，接着近乎怜悯地说你也知道江湖规矩，三刀六洞，只是我不忍心叫你经受这些，但之前他对你不薄，在我继承家业前和他曾经有师徒情分，继承你这么个小东西也理所应当，你在这边给他磕十个响头，我当你还清过往恩情。  
他身后人鱼贯而入，像是早就预料到王一博毫无过往恩情想谢，也必然不可能放下自尊给人磕头，他被架住，摁住周身关节，手指嵌进柔软皮肉里留下淤痕，然后他被摁着汗湿后颈，拽着额发掼下头去。  
吴振峰听见泣声，压在舌根，因为剧烈痛苦而不免随血液一块溢出口鼻，不得释放，和被压制的腿脚一块颤抖，而后被吞咽，王一博现在二十岁，不免有点外强中干，冷酷外壳被强行凿开，脱出过往轮廓，柔软易碎，行将落泪，一场多年前失约的雨。  
磕完十个他被拉拽而起，额间污血顺着眉骨鼻翼汇进唇缝的血流之中，对方因为脑震荡失焦，露出孩童般惶惑神色，无端乞求一分善意，终于获得短暂谅解，被人抹去脸上血渍，指尖抚过发抖的眉骨眼窝，在甜腥里找寻对方被血渍遮盖的一颗小痣。  
吴振峰在五小时后获得自由。他劫后重生，几乎插不进SIM卡，枯坐许久才给安全线路发去消息，说王一博败露，派人去缅甸边境支援，王一博会抱上错误线路叫他们多滞留一会，但他撑不了多久。

王一博在暗牢里度过二十一岁生日，他比吴振峰所料想的要习于忍耐得多，最后吴振峰只隐约打听到那人拷问边境通道，盘口人脉，用的方法是要王一博折戟，从此衰落，变得易控。他被拷在床上，一支兴奋一支安定交错着打，十支下去足以让人一辈子难以安眠，精神失常，王一博挨过了四十支，从此心力衰竭，难以握枪，对方只拿回前人半壁江山，已经心满意足，对着半个废人得以安心，并不在乎王一博这只难以养熟的家猫不给他好脸色，对他来说前景一片光明，甚至还有心思在多加折磨时候调笑，先是说他错付，后来察觉到这嘲弄难以掩盖自己嫉妒之心，何况旧爱本就子虚乌有。后来他把自己恶毒发酵完备，在给王一博打葡萄糖时候问你真是卧底？你不是差点被人埋在异乡陪葬？

哪怕警方有半个好人，你又怎么会在这张床上，他们怎么会允许这一切发生。

半年后王一博被光明正大带进警局，他年满二十一，过了结婚法定年纪，一切都恰当的不合时宜，只是对方带王一博来并不是为了示威，只是怜爱，所以变得惊人有害。对方看断了的暗线被重连警局，还是由被围剿多年的对象带进门，接待的小警员被吓得腮帮子发抖，差点当场招供，只能换了队长。对方十分礼貌，手掌落在年轻人肩头。队长看着一个过往亡魂，漂亮，头发长了，在脑后扎起一点，露出耳坠和锋利下颌，一副刀光剑影的凉薄。  
对方十分礼貌，情分上是来感谢厚礼，这次来是知道他流落在外多年，无亲无故，所以想走个领养流程，要他有家可归。队长说他并非无家可归，应当让他打个电话，对方好笑地看他，队长嘴唇发白，明白这并非商议，最后只恳求道哪怕在我们这，死到临头都有权利打个五分钟的电话。  
王一博因此获得片刻自由，他坐在一边看人吊销他往昔户籍，一个只存在梦里的归所，在两分钟之内他在法律上宣告死亡，查无此人。队长拿着纸条进来，说你家已经改过电话，你要是想。接着他意识到王一博不想，即便他们先吊销户籍，叫他无家可归，不得不回到应有位置上。但在拘留室的单面玻璃后边还存在一个殷切妄想，假如现在这小孩开口求饶，失态，表达求生意念，回家幻想，他也许能为这人奋力一搏，用污点证人身份帮他改头换面，他不会活得很好，但至少有一个归家可能，以免他们自身良心轰然倒塌，可以在愧疚中得以超生。  
但是王一博拒绝。  
漂亮年轻人手指搓了搓，说我想知道联系吴振峰的安全线路。  
前台在办理一切手续，新户籍，新身份，新的暂住证，新的社保号。队长在拘留室抽了满地烟头，哪怕他确信王一博与这个人一辈子白头如新，他又怎么能知道自己与他是不是倾盖如故，警局送进香港，缅甸，西双版纳的暗线有几十几百条，没有一个死得其所，大部分人资质平庸，因为平庸，所以动摇，所以适合。他们一生愿望也多半平庸，在过过生不如死的日子以后只希望一辈子风平雨顺，能和人有老来谈话资本。但王一博不是如此，他当陈宇的时候已经当得呼风唤雨，上个死人爱他爱得如此惨烈，叫他几乎权倾朝野，他站在一个醉生梦死，大权纠结的国家上，依旧想着要如何推翻这个国家。  
但凡你肯妥协一点，也不必差点死在西双版纳。

吴振峰等来未知名号码，直觉告诉他死到临头，要为自己先前的沉默赔款，连本带利，一场雪崩。他摁下接听，话筒里是过往春江潮水，他花了很久才意识到对方在流泪。吴振峰被大雨浇透，他熄灭，冷却，浮浮沉沉，像一截断在潮水里的枯木，他想劝慰，想辩解，想对他说我当初救你，只是看你可怜，我并不知道你会经历日后多遭苦痛。另一个吴振峰在冷酷地警醒他，说你早知道，哪怕他不进警局，沦落在外一辈子，或许能归家，或许不能，依旧会风雨飘摇伤痛加身，像一头受伤的夜行凶兽。  
而吴振峰也实在不知道怎么劝慰，如何许诺，才能避免让他想起自己遭受的苦难并不适合一个二十一岁的人，怕他和自己一样想起过往阳光普照，就没法再回到应有身份里继续夜不能寐。也更怕王一博想起冷酷本性，捕获人心又无法应对亲密关系，最后一切成了陆上孤岛，旷野捕风。电子传播的沉默里有一匹疲惫白马，从过往拐角里露出瘦骨嶙峋的腿。吴振峰听见自己说你现在也工作了快十年，你准备什么时候回家？  
王一博在电话那头沉默良久，反问道的确，那该是什么时候？  
吴振峰感到过往白马从自己眼前跑过，他出生的年代里文化被阉割，被删减，于是暗喻像是夜里摸过海的凉冰冰的手，隔着一层纱探上脸，摸进唇舌，在齿间找到熨帖的位置。白马的一切暗喻都是好的，青春，爱，性，都是过往崩腾的东西，都说白驹过隙，这些本该老死流逝掉的东西却又在吴振峰眼前奔腾，太不合时宜，太久远，所以叫人落泪。  
哥，那该是什么时候?  
吴振峰贪婪地吸着室内烟雾，像是闻到白马奔过的扬尘。他能描摹出王一博此时状态，对方也许流泪，柔软，湿润，一条流经西双版纳的河流，但对方皮相以下的部分并不哭泣，并不难过，对方流泪只是因为痛苦，就像满溢泛滥的河流。他在多年以前告诫王一博多读书，对方正艰难认粤语和繁体字，看得眼眶湿润，因为实在太难，看向吴振峰的表情意味着可拉倒吧，当时他还是只没被扔到户外的小猫，流浪过一段时日，但依旧亲人，不会多加料想日后，也不会思虑以往，过得还行就指望天长地久。只在电影里看过一生告诫，说人心潜藏一种疾病，它的症状是仇恨，它的症状是愤怒，它的症状是复仇，它的症状是战争，它的名字叫情感。  
王一博从字典后抬头，敷衍说反正粤语都是骂人话，我去几天应当就会了。我回头再读书，读书之后呢?  
之后被重创，颠沛流离，身不由己。

吴振峰从过往里抽离时候发现通话已经挂断许久，通话显示一分五十九，超过两分钟的电话足以定位，哪怕对方面上在哭泣。  
吴振峰精疲力竭地把脸埋进自己的手里，未燃尽的烟头在侧脸留下烧灼伤痕，幻想里带着盐粒的泪水淌过烧伤，疼痛，冰冷，熨帖。他在替我流泪，吴振峰想。自己恍惚站在一江春水里，又像是西双版纳的雨，西双版纳的河流。我活着经历九相，而他在我的墓前替我流泪。


End file.
